1. Field of the Invention
Radiation sensitive compounds which polymerize rapidly are useful in compositions for forming protective and decorative film coatings for a wide variety of substrates. Of particular interest are radiation polymerizable compounds which cure rapidly under ambient atmospheric conditions to form mar-resistant coatings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is significant demand for radiation sensitive compounds which cure rapidly under ultraviolet light or ionizing radiation to form protective films, which curing properties are not inhibited by the presence of oxygen at concentrations as high as that of the ambient atmosphere. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,349 discloses the Michael addition reaction products of an amine and a polyacrylate which provide radiation curable compositions having high cure rates without oxygen inhibition. U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,416 describes radiation polymerizable amine diacrylates for fast-curing, film-forming compositions. Another class of highly radiation sensitive compounds which cure rapidly in the presence of oxygen consists of the amide acrylate compounds disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 821,856, filed Aug. 4, 1977 of Gerald W. Gruber et al, incorporated herein by reference. These amide acrylate compounds are of relatively low viscosity and thus impart to coating compositions the properties of ease of application, processing and handling; moreover, the compositions cure to hard, yet flexible, protective coatings.